Underwater Mayhem
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Jessi, the poor woman who was violated by Slenderman months ago, goes to check to see if SpongeBob world is real. What she finds under that sea, is nothing child-like, and will never go down there again Nightmare fuel for ones who loved SpongeBob.


**Once again, I'm back for a creepish-like FanFic involving my friend Jessi; again. Why? Cause people give me these ideas, and I just can't help but make them into a reailtiy. No matter how freakish they are. xD. Enjoy, Jessi.~ **

* * *

**Title ~ Underwater Mayhem**

**Rating ~ M / X**

**Warnings ~ Squidward Tentacle rape**

**Summary ~ For some ungodly reason, Jessi decides to see what's under the sea. If the stupid kid's show of SpongeBob SquarePants people are actually real. What she finds is not kid-like, and would scar any fan of the show. **

* * *

_Anyone ever hear of the kids show named Sponge Bob Square Pants? Well, sadly this is no where near a kids-show fic. What you are about to read, may scar you for the rest of your life. Continue reading at your own risk. _

Jessi, the girl who encountered Slenderman months ago, decides to take an adventure to see if the children's show named _SpongeBob SquarePants _is real. It's rather odd, seeing that it's only a kids show, why would this exist in reality? Well, Jessi will find out...

Jessi gets on her suit and everything needed to go under the sea as she dives down, snooping around to see if anything looks odd, or out of the ordinary. Nothing seems that way, as of yet. The further she goes down, she does, however, spot a few odd thinks. A pineapple, an Easter-Island type of building, and a rock.

She lands on the bottom of the ocean and moves to each, examining them fully. But soon, a squid, or what seems like a cartoon-ish like squid comes out of the Easter-Island head statue and plops down a ham-mic, and just lays in it, looking as if he's sun-tanning. Jessi blinks as she moves over to the figure, staring at it. The Squid, known as Squidward looks at the woman, and huffs, seeming in a pissed off mood. She pokes him, he flails his tentacle around for a few seconds before having it get stuck to her. It begins sucking on the object it's stuck too, which had to be on her chest, of all places. She can feel the suction cups sucking at her clothing, and can feel it against her skin. For some reason, it felt good. She moved closer, having the suctions intense. Squidward looks at her, wondering what the fuck is wrong with her and takes his suction cups away, looking creeped out by her.

Jessi keeps poking the squid, having him get even more pissed as he suddenly jumps on her, his tentacles seeming to rip off her clothes, her body floating slightly as they are ripped off. She's half naked in front of a children's cartoon; how weird is that...

Jessi gasps, trying to get away, little to no avail as his arm sticks to her body, and begins to suck on the exposed skin, having the poor girl slightly gasp in disgust. Squidward moves his other free hand-tentacle down, ripping her bottoms off, the top of his tentacle clasps onto her clit, and immediately begins to start sucking. Her body reacts, arching up as her legs spread more, her body accepting the pleasure treatment, her mind wanting to push it away. The squid stares at Jessi, his angered face remaining.

Both suction cups keep sucking, making her body erupt into goosebumps, and her abused clit to become larger, and in need of more pleasure other than sucking and pulsating. Squidward removes the suctions from her body, now both arms moving her breasts, a single, pin-point suction latching onto her nub, and sucking on it, resulting in it becoming hard, and sensitive to the touch. Her body arches once more to the act of pleasure.

One of his other tentacles moves back down to her pussy, and clasps onto her clit once more, adding fuel to the fire of pleasure. Her mind does not want this, but her voice cracks out a single pleased moan as the actions continue. The suctions seem to get more and more harder, having her softly pant, her body giving a single twitch to the actions.

Squid stares, the suctions continuing it's torture, bringing her closer and closer to her release. Her juices begin to flow out, as she groans a bit loud, but it's muffled from the dome on her head to keep her alive under the water.

A single quick and hard suck on her clit, has her cum all of a sudden with a muffled scream behind the glass, her body twitching now and then as the white flow floats up slowly to the surface.

Squidward lets her go, waving his arms around to get the fluids off of his tentacles, as he just moves back into his home, not saying a single word.

* * *

Little to their knowledge, a little, white, square sponge wearing pants was staring out the window, watching the entire scene, his nose pressed to the small round glass that was his window as he watches the female quickly swim up to the surface.

"Didn't know Squidward rolled that way..."

* * *

**Tehe.~ I hope this gives you people who used to love SpongeBob SquarePants something to have nightmares of. And same to you too, Jessi.~ You love these.~**

**~Yumie~ **


End file.
